


Young And Beautiful

by Nemesister



Series: Song Based Stories [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Your time with Alcina had been a great one indeed.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Song Based Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205036
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	Young And Beautiful

You'd been around seen the world, but nothing ever prepared you for this. Romania would be your last stop for a good long while to come. 

Like all things your relationship took time to progress, but eventually you were picked. You of all people. You couldn't believe it. You'd been spared death all because of your attraction to the lady and her to you.

"Alcina," you say her name softly as you both lay upon a blanket looking up at the stars together.

"Hmm," she asks with interest.

You take a shaky breath to steady your nerves and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"What is it, my sweet?" she asks.

Your hand now grips at her dress and you can't bear to look up at her. It was time to ask the dreaded question.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

You feel her shift and it makes your grip tighten.

"I will always love you," you hear her say as she kisses the top of your head. 

A stray tear breaks free as you know one day you'll be old and grey.

"Thank you," you sigh, overjoyed by her answer.

xXx

No matter how many years has passed, Alcina still sees you for who she fell for in the first place. 

"You should move on," you tell her jokingly. "Look at those young beauties."

She can see right through your facade and isn't buying it in the least.

"You're the one I love and cherish. I do not wish to be with anyone else other than you."

You can't help but cherish that thought as she hugs you dearly.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

xXx

Age was definitely taking its toll on you now. Everytime you looked in the mirror all you could see was a sad old woman. Alcina still looked as young and beautiful as the day you met her, though you knew she was well older than you to start with.

"Just find another girl, Alcina!" you couldn't help but snap at her one day.

"No!" she snarled for the final time.

"Please, Alcina, don't make this hard on both of us." 

"Enough of this! I will love you 'til the day you die."

You can only sigh in response, waiting for the very day.

xXx

"Alcina, would you take me out under the stars tonight." 

Lifting you from the bed gently, she carried you outside to lay you upon a blanket next to her.

"A shooting star," she points out to you.

You can't help but smile and make a wish.

"What did you wish for?" she asks you.

"That you find someone young and beautiful after I'm gone."

"Don't say that," she frowns down on you. 

You can't help but smile and close your eyes.

xXx

Years passed before Alcina found another lover. She'd been reluctant to find another after you, but there was something different about this one. She looked down upon her newcomers. Her new maidens, which she liked to give a good looking over.

"Well, well," she smiled, gripping your jaw to look you over. "Have we met before?" 

You swallow nervously. "N-No, my lady."

"You're quite familiar looking to me," she thought aloud as you looked to the other girls, who were now giving you death glares. 

Turning back to her, you couldn't help but feel as you know knew her too now. "Maybe you saw me in my past life, my lady." 

The smile on her face grew wider. "Indeed, I believe we have met before. Take the others away."

You felt a pang of regret, but that soon faded as you were once again chosen by the Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spacegirl1234 fic, I've now got back into listening to Lana Del Rey. My only favourites are:
> 
> Born to die  
> Summertime sadness  
> Young and beautiful  
> Diet mountain dew
> 
> Link to song: [Young and Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1aF54DO60)


End file.
